Draco x Harry You're Nightmare
by Karyu-Sama
Summary: Harry and Draco where, as always, fighting.But this time, it was different.Later on, when Potter gets back from the nurse, some one graps him and pulls him out of the crowd...


**Author :** KaryuSama  
**Date :** 30 December 2006  
**Ratings :** Don't Blame The Writer If You Get A Trauma Of This!  
**Couple's :**Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter  
**Comments :** I do not OWN the characters, but the storyline. I came up with the idea. You may use it with my permission. Just ask.

''If got enough of this Malfoy'' Harry sneered, he sounded just like him at the moment. Bitter and mad. Draco grinned a little and looked at the famous boy who was getting mad.''Come and get me scar head'' he sneered back. Harry almost flied to his neck, but Draco stepped aside so Harry punched into nothing.''Cant you do better?'' Draco asked, yawning. Harry tried to hit him, but Draco just moved like it was nothing. His moves where smooth and easy. He took his time and didn't rush, except for Harry. He tried so hard to hit the blond slytherin prince, but he didn't make it. Every time it seemed he missed.''How...do you do that'' Ron mumbled, with surprise. Watching the show as many more.''Do what Weasle...'' asked Draco, calm as the silence before a storm. Ron shivered, he was acting more creepy then ever.''You move...'' he stared.''Like a snake...easy, smooth...avoiding everything...'' said Hermione.''I take that as a compliment mud blood...'' she got as reply, Hermione bite her lip. Tears filling her eyes again, Ron petted her on her shoulder.''Let him talk...'' he said to her. Hermoine nodded, but the words didn't get trough. Harry was lying on the floor, with a mayor nosebleed. Draco rubbed his hand and looked at the green eyed knocked out boy on the floor.''Don't fight in anger, you get sloppy...'' Draco grinned.''What are you...'' Harry said, softly.''I'm you're worst nightmare...and you will never win'' Draco grinned and disappeared into the crowd. Ron and Hermione runned to Harry.''Harry, harry...are you okay?'' Hermione asked, her voice filled with worry.''I am...calm down already'' said Harry, his hand over his nose. Draco sure could punch hard, he guessed it was broken.''I am now...'' he said softly. He had let go of his anger, lost all the energy from that anger in a hopeless try to hit that enoying Malfoy.''Come on, where going to see the nurse...you're face is getting all red'' said Ron, helping his friend up.''I think he broke my nose'' muttered Harry.''Why you think that?'' asked Hermione.''Because my nose bleeds like who knows what and it hurts like hell'' said Harry, getting tired of her questions and 'wisely-attitude'.''Hgn...did you two switch from personality or something'' mumbled Ron, the rest of the way towards the nurse the three where quiet. Thinking, asking themselves lots of things...

When they got back, the news already did his round trough the school. The teachers also heard it, the Grifendor and the Slytherin heads where talking, no screaming to each other. Snape wanted to draw some points from Grifendor and the head of Grifendor wanted to draw some of Slytherin and both didn't want to lose points. Some where cursing to Harry, some where giving him compliments. It was madness.''Why are they so...so...about this all'' asked Harry. The nurse healed his nose and gave him something against the headache.''I don't know...i guess, more then the half of the school hate that bloody Malfoy...but hey, that doesn't count'' said Ron, folding his arms behind his head.''Since when are you so sarcastic'' asked Harry, teasing his redheaded friend.''...ehm...i...dunno?'' replied Ron, now getting he was being teased. He gave Harry a friendly punch against his shoulder.''I'm of towards the library, going to make my homework...'' said Hermione, running up the stairs.''And I'm going to beat some one with a nice game of magical chest'' grinned Ron.''Good luck Ron, I'm in the main hall if you search me'' said Harry, smiling.''Yeah sure...'' said Ron, running of the stairs. Harry shook his head and smiled. What could he do with out them. He walked further, with his hands in his pockets. The hallway was crowded and he could barely came trough towards the stairs. He felt some one grab his arm and pulled him away out of the crowed, roughly he got pushed against a wall. His wrists where stuck into a hard grip, forcing him against the wall and not letting go. Before he could ask something, or snap at the one who did this he felt one pair of soft lips on his. He couldn't see who it was. But this felt great, it was dark where they where. He guessed they where in a secret passage or room somewhere in the castle.''Shut up and don't ask'' He heard say, a familiar voice. A awfully familiar voice.''What...how...why...Malfoy?'' said Harry, surprising and in his head disgusting himself. That kiss, he thought it was nice but...it was a boy, his rival. But still, he shook his head. Getting those thoughts out.''Hows you're head?'' Malfoy asked, walking away from him. Harry tried to follow him in this darkness.''You broke my nose, nurse healed it as much as possible and my head hurts like hell...but besides that...why did you do that'' said Harry, his tone at fully sarcasm and surprise.''Did what'' Draco stopped, Harry walked trough but didn't hear his footsteps anymore.''Pulling me out of the crowed, into where ever we are and then...'' began Harry.''Kiss you?'' Draco said. He sighed.''To shut you up i guess...'' he mumbled.''And...why did you pulled me away'' asked Harry.''Wanted to know how you where...'' said Draco, hearing that Harry came closer to him.''You could ask me any time, why so sneaky'' asked Harry, not hearing him anymore.''Alright i confess...'' He felt that he was pushed over, he felt on the floor and felt that some one felt over him. The hands of the blond boy next to his head. His knees next to his tights.''You can say I'm a madman...you can say I'm crazy...but the fact is...'' Draco stroke with one head trough Harry's hair.''I felt in love...'' He began to talk softly, on a friendlier tone then normally. He carefully took Harry's glasses of and putted them into his own hair. His blond hair was the most visible thing into this darkness.''In love?'' Harry asked, soft and still not knowing where this was going.''I want you, i wanted you so badly...i knew i couldn't get you, Slytherins and Grifendors...you hate my guts and we are rivals...'' said Draco in a rush. But still that soft, friendly voice.''M-m-me?'' asked Harry, in a weird way. He felt the same way, on the other hand, he really was hating Malfoys guts right now. But he couldn't move, it was like his body was in a shock. His mind...was in a shock. Getting all this info.''Do you...really hate me Potter?'' asked Draco, softly licking Harry's cheek.''I-i...'' Harry couldn't came much further, he closed his eyes and lied still. He couldn't do much. He was stronger and he kept him against the floor.''I don't know anymore...'' he said then, soft, confused.''Am i still...you're nightmare'' asked Draco, carefully placing another kiss on Harry's lips.''You've always bin a nightmare...but now...you are mine...'' said Harry, as reply, in riddle's. Draco thought about that sentence for a moment and then smiled. Harry did not see it, but heard it at the tone of his voice. So he hat some emotion and feelings, he never showed it before.''I always will be'' Draco now kissed him, more roughly and with more love in it. Harry didn't care anymore, this boy...he loved him, this was some one else then that enoying Malfoy. This was Draco his true self, this was Draco...not Malfoy. He lifted himself a bit up and replied his kiss...

End


End file.
